


Help Me Understand

by recycledmedia



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Once in a lifetime<br/>You'll open up your heart<br/>Maybe once in your lifetime<br/>You'll swear to never be apart<br/>You think your love's on solid ground<br/>Then out of the blue, it all comes tumblin' down"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me Understand

**Author's Note:**

> episode - Starsky vs Hutch
> 
> This was our very first vid in 2002. I'd love to re-edit it, but probably won't. It can be found on our 1st compilation and on the S&H compilation.

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GalR_TnONg

A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.

 

Note: It looks like YouTube has blocked this one worldwide. sigh.


End file.
